


Extra Scenes for Secrets

by DakCake



Series: Secrets Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A whole bunch of oneshots, It shouldn't be too bad, M/M, Secrets, Winged!Virgil, Yayeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: Just a compilation of different scenes that didn't make it into the final draft of Secrets. Also extra scenes for Communication that are mildly important.





	1. Suppression

**Author's Note:**

> *It's me, the author. I've decided to start this small story document to put down pieces of writing that never made it into Secrets. I'm looking for feedback and critiques from you lovely readers. The ones I'm currently planning on posting here aren't very long, but with time I'm sure more will pop up! Thanks! Also, this is angsty. Sorta. Not really?*

“Hmm,” Logan watched, fascinated, “Suppression.”

“Depression?!” Patton flipped, his eyes lighting up. “This isn’t one of those stories!”

“What? Pat, no. _Suppression_. With an S. Virgil has been suppressing his abilities. And what do you mean by sto-” Logan was cut off.


	2. Oedipus Complex

Patton giggled. “Well, looks like we have an Oedipus complex!”

“What?!”

“No Pat!”

“Nope!”

Logan, Virgil, and Deceit all gasped at the moral side. He gave them a blank stare.

“Patton, I don’t think that means what you think it means.” Logan sighed, placing a hand to his forehead.

“Then what does it mean silly?” Patton teased, sticking his tongue out. The others shifted uncomfortably. “Seriously, what does it mean?”

*An Oedipus complex is when a child feels certain, um, desires for the parent of the opposite sex. It comes from the story Oedipus Rex, where a baby prince is thrown into the wilderness because a seer told his parents he was going to overthrow his father one day. Years later, the baby comes back, not knowing who he is, and he kills his father and sleeps with his mother. Upon finding out that his wife is his mother, he blinds himself. The whole story is a metaphor for how Oedipus was blind to the truth the entire time, and in the end it physically manifests itself.*

“Ohhhhhhh.” Patton nodded. The others gave him a confused look. “I wasn’t referring to the mother situation, I thought I was talking about how we’re blind to what’s actually happening here!”

“Your term knowledge is flawed, but yes, I do agree with you.” Logan nodded, placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder.


	3. An alternate wings reveal chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There were a couple of drafts where Virgil finds out Roman knows about his wings, so I'll show you the two others that didn't make the cut.*

It was getting dark. The moon rose above the horizon as Virgil and Roman set off back towards the portal. The two of them were a mess, covered in dirt, mud, and black goo. Though, they were together, and Virgil wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

They walked alongside a cliff, looking at the sunset. Roman sighed.

“This is practically perfect in every way.” Roman paused to look over his world. He placed an arm around Virgil. “And it’s even better because you’re here.”

Virgil turned red. He enjoyed it too. “Thanks Roman.”

The peace only lasted for a bit though. As darkness fell across the land, the monster arose, and unfortunately, one happened to pop up right next to the two of them.

“Virgil! Watch out!” Roman stepped in front of Virgil, his sword ready.

Bit just as Roman swing his sword at the monster, it lunged. It knocked into Roman and Virgil hard, and sent the three of them flying off the cliff.

They were falling. Roman and Virgil looked at each other, neither wanting to die. As the ground approached, pure instinct took over Virgil.

He roughly grabbed Roman’s torso, and in instant, his wings shot out of his back, trying to pick up air. He was too weak to fully stop them from hitting the ground, but he was able to slow the, down enough so they didn't die. They both rolled onto the ground, hurt.

Virgil stopped, regaining control over himself. He then went into panic mode. Roman was going to see his wings, and then he was going to kill Virgil for being the monster he was, and no one would know or care.

Roman stood, cradling his hurt right arm. He looked over towards Virgil, whose large, gorgeous wings were on display. But Virgil looked distressed. He was panicking, retreating into his mind. But again, Virgil had saved them. Roman practically tackled Virgil into a hug.

Virgil panicked even more as Roman furiously hugged him. He wasn't attacking, or even saying anything.

“You're my f***ing hero man.” Roman cried, his adrenaline still rushing from almost dying.

Virgil slowly hugged him back, realizing how close to death he had almost come. He was on one and a half hearts. Not good. “You're not trying to kill me?”

Roman pulled back, confused. “What? Why in the world would I kill you?”

“Because I'm a monster?” Virgil spread his wings into the air, the moonlight bouncing off them.

“Virge, no. You're not a monster at all! You've practically become my guardian angel!” Roman gleamed. The he realized why Virgil was upset. “Oh. Honey. You think I’ll kill you because of your wings?”

Virgil slightly nodded, his wings closing protectively around him.

“If we're being honest, I've known about your wings since the first time I dragged you in here.” Roman sat back on his knees.

“What?!” Virgil exclaimed, his eyes shining with tears. Roman had known this whole time.


	4. A different reveal Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The second one that didn't make the cut*

It was getting dark. The moon rose above the horizon as Virgil and Roman set off back towards the portal. The two of them were a mess, covered in dirt, mud, and black goo. Though, they were together, and Virgil wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

They walked alongside a cliff, looking at the sunset. Roman sighed.

“This is practically perfect in every way.” Roman paused to look over his world. He placed an arm around Virgil. “And it’s even better because you’re here.”

Virgil turned red. He enjoyed it too. “Thanks Roman.”

The peace only lasted for a bit though. As darkness fell across the land, the monster arose, and unfortunately, one happened to pop up right next to the two of them.

“Virgil! Watch out!” Roman stepped in front of Virgil, his sword ready.

But just as Roman swing his sword at the monster, it lunged. It knocked into Roman and Virgil hard, and sent the three of them flying off the cliff.

They were falling. Roman and Virgil looked at each other, neither wanting to die. As the ground approached, pure instinct took over Virgil.

He roughly grabbed Roman’s torso, and in instant, his wings shot out of his back, trying to pick up air. He was too weak to fully stop them from hitting the ground, but he was able to slow the, down enough so they didn't die. They both rolled onto the ground, hurt.

Virgil stopped, regaining control over himself. He then went into panic mode. Roman was going to see his wings, and then he was going to kill Virgil for being the monster he was, and no one would know or care.

Roman stood, cradling his hurt right arm. He looked over towards Virgil, whose large, gorgeous wings were on display. But Virgil looked distressed. He was panicking, retreating into his mind. But again, Virgil had saved them. Roman practically tackled Virgil into a hug.

Virgil panicked even more as Roman furiously hugged him. He wasn't attacking, or even saying anything.

“You're my f***ing hero man.” Roman cried, his adrenaline still rushing from almost dying.

Virgil slowly hugged him back, realizing how close to death he had almost come. He was on one and a half hearts. Not good. “You're not trying to kill me?”

Roman pulled back, confused. “What? Why in the world would I kill you?”

“Because I'm a monster?” Virgil spread his wings into the air, the moonlight bouncing off them.

“Virge, no. You're not a monster at all! You've practically become my guardian angel!” Roman gleamed. The he realized why Virgil was upset. “Oh. Honey. You think I’ll kill you because of your wings?”

Virgil slightly nodded, his wings closing protectively around him.

“If we're being honest, I've known about your wings since the first time I dragged you in here.” Roman sat back on his knees.

“What?!” Virgil exclaimed, his eyes shining with tears. Roman had known this whole time.

“Yeah babe. I had to help Emma save you. You matter to much to me for me to care about the fact that you have gorgeous wings.” Roman raised his hand. “May I touch them?”

All Virgil could do was nod. Roman had continued to hang out with him after he found out how much of a freak he was. He had actually cared enough for Virgil to not say anything!

Roman placed his hand across the top of Virgil’s wing. The feathers were soft and warm, ruffling a bit in the breeze. As Roman rain his hand down Virgil’s wing, Virgil subconsciously closed his eyes. The stroking felt good.

Roman smiled as Virgil’s eyes closed and a look of peace came over his face. That was one secret between them conquered. Roman giggled as Virgil extended his wing out further, a reaction to the petting.

Virgil quickly opened his eyes upon hearing Roman’s giggles. “What?” Virgil looked over to see his wing extended. “Oh. Sorry. I'm just not exactly in full control of theses guys. Not enough practice.”

Roman stopped petting them. “Can you fly?”

“Uh, a bit. But, I'm not very good at it. I was barely able to stop us from dying here.” Virgil blushed, looking into the sky.

“Can you show me what you can do?” Roman asked, leaning back on his hands.

“Um, uh, really, it's not that impressive…” Virgil started, but he quickly changed his mind, wanting to show off to Roman. “Yeah. Sure.”

Virgil stood up and fully extended his wings. He had never measured them, but his had guess he had at least a 12 foot wingspan. Roman looked at them, awed. Virgil bent his knees, hoping to get enough air to take off. With one powerful push downwards, he launched himself into the air, his wings flapping madly to keep him afloat. Finally he evened out. He flew around in a circle, trying not to go too high.

“That's amazing!” Roman cried, standing up, watching his love fly around in the sky.

Due to fact that it was late and he was already tired, Virgil felt his wings start to give out. He quickly landed on the ground, and Roman scooped him up into his arms.

“Sorry, they're not strong enough for me to stay up for a long time.” Virgil relaxed into Roman’s arms, his wings flopping loosely underneath him. He was so tired.

“You're still amazing.” Roam sighed as he started his way back up to the portal home. “Now let's get you to bed.”

Virgil was able to walk back to the portal for a while on his own, exhaustion not yet peaking. But the minute they made it back into a Roman’s room, he felt himself give into the urge of sleep, and he flopped onto Roman’s bed, unconscious. His wings wrapped around him.

Roman smiled at his angel. He didn't feel like taking Virgil back to his own room. He gently moved Virgil onto his pillows and placed the blanket on top of him before climbing into bed next to him. He clapped his hand and the lights ceased. Roman fell asleep thinking about Virgil’s gorgeous wings.

In the morning, Roman awoke to find white and black feathers dancing in front of his face. He smiled. Carefully, he turned to face the angel laying next to him. Virgil had curled up with the pillow he was on and he wings had wrapped protectively around the two of them. Virgil looked so peaceful while he slept.

All Roman wanted to do was curl up again and fall back asleep, but before he could, Virgil stirred. His eyes peaked open.

“What am I doing in your bed you idiot?. Virgil smirked, his wings stretching quickly before returning to around Roman.

“I was to lazy to bring you back to your own room.” Roman smiled, placing a hand on Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil shuddered at the contact. But he liked it. He pulled his wings, and Roman, closer to his body. “Ahhh, of course.”

Roman and Virgil stared into each other’s eyes for a while, Roman fascinated with the dark shadows swirling inside Virgil's. He had never seen them before, and they were again, amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This one is literally 1,200 words, and I completely scrapped it for the one in Secrets.*


	5. Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This takes place before the whole mess of the adventure they went on.*

“Logan! Lookity lookity look!” Patton screeched happily, running into the kitchen to see Logan eating crofters.

“What is it Patton? Can’t you see I’m attending to some important biscu-business?” Logan sighed, putting down his book and pushing up his glasses.

Patton basically threw the computer he was holding at him, his face in the biggest grin ever. “I was scrolling through comic-con’s website-”

“How are you able to access comic con’s real websi--”

“And I Found This PICTURE!” Patton clicked on a post.

“Oh my…” Logan blushed furiously.

“We’ve helped people with love!” Patton screamed.

Virgil walked into the kitchen to see Logan’s bright red face and a computer. His mind raced through possibilities. “Um, dad? What are you showing Logan?”

That caused Logan to blush even harder.

“Awww! Virge! Look at this!” Patton turned the computer to face Virgil, who sighed in relief. “These two are getting married! And he proposed to her dressed as me!”

Virgil grinned. “Well, that proves Logicality is real to some people…” He spotted Logan’s obvious discomfort. “Isn’t it Logan?”

Logan choked on nothing. “Yes, to these people, I suppose Logicality exists. I am happy they’ve found solace in one another.”

“Mhm.” Virgil smirked and made his way over to the fridge. “Maybe it could be real to more people.”

Logan quickly stood up, trying to keep himself from getting overly embarrassed. Unfortunately, Patton caught him in a hug. “That would be great!”

"What?”

“What!”

Patton smiled sweetly. “I think it’s a huge compliment to have people cosplay as us! And even ask the biggest question of their lives as us! It’s nice to know we matter that much to people!”

“Of course.” Logan internally was dying, not realizing that Patton hadn’t answered the question. “I’ve got stuff to do.” He stumbled out of the kitchen, grinning like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The background to this was that while I was at Comic Con a few years ago, a couple dressed as Logan and Patton got engaged and it was really cute. So this came from that.*


	6. Alternate scene to "the adventure tag"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This entire piece of writing is a mess, but you know what, IT'S FINE. I have clue what the necklace mentioned in this is, but I think it evolved into the weapons they wield in the final draft.*

Virgil laid on his bed, listening to his music. Until a shrill scream sounded from the commons. In a second, Virgil found himself stumbling in, and what he say shocked him.

Emmaline. Bent over and fading fast. In the middle of the commons. That shouldn’t be possible. Patton and Logan were standing in shock at the girl in the middle of their home.

Virgil’s instincts took over. He rushed over to Emma, and took her by the arm, dragging her into Roman’s room. She seemed to stop fading.

“Emma!? What are you doing here?” Virgil gasped and took his hands off her as he spotted blood seeping out of her stomach. “What happened?”

Logan and Patton stood at the doorway. “You know her?”

“Yeah, she’s the Lady of the Realm of Dreams. Roman’s right hand man!” Virgil gasped. “Where’s Roman?!”

Emma took a shallow breath and quickly pushed a cracked crown into Virgil’s hand. “She got him.”

Virgil felt his heart break. “Is he dead?”

“No, but he may be soon.” Emma coughed, and blood came out. “He told me to give you this before he sent me away.” She handed Virgil an important necklace.

Virgil felt like he was going to cry. It was the king pendant. Roman was going to die. He was going to DIE.

“Virgil? Kiddo? Are you ok?” Patton asked as Virgil stood up and threw his hood on.

“Not even close.” Virgil’s voice was cold and even, causing Logan and Patton the step back, out of Virgil’s way as he stormed out of the room. He made his way over to his room, and grabbed the dagger laying on his dresser. He threw on the armor and returned to Roman’s room.

“Woah! Where’d he get the knife from?!” Logan exclaimed.

“Virgil. Take a deep breath, you’re not thinking clearly.” Patton tried to calm, but a harsh look from Virgil stopped him in his tracks.

Virgil lifted Emma up, and kicked open the doors to the portal. He stepped through, clutching the amulet tightly. The wind was harsh and cold, the sky a dark shade of grey.

Virgil laid Emma down, and using the amulet, sent a bright white beam into the sky. Niche quickly came.

“Virgil?! Oh my God? What happened?” He exclaimed, glowing a golden light.

“I don’t know. Emma came in and said She got Roman. But Emma needs help. Fetch the medic.” Virgil sighed, looking off to the black skys peeking over the mountains.

“Virgil?” A hand was placed on his shoulder. Patton’s. Virgil’s eyes widened.

“What are you two doing here?!” He yelled, pure anguish in his voice. “It’s dangerous!”

“We assumed you were about to proceed with a stupid rescue missio--”

“Of course!”

“Let me finish. A rescue mission alone.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “And if you think we’re going to let you do that, you are heavily mistaken.”

“But Roman’s in danger!” Virgil exclaimed.

“And being rash isn’t going to help him!” Patton yelled back. “We need a plan.”

“Or at the very least, we need to be told what is happening.” Logan sighed, a look of worry on his face.


	7. Authors comments from Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The notes I wrote to myself on the comments in the google doc. Maybe some of you will recognize where some of these comments are from, maybe not.*

  * Logan likes Nutella more than syrup.
  * Zachary Hill---- whoever told me what stalagmites are. Thanks.
  * *An Oedipus complex is when a child feels certain, um, desires for the parent of the opposite sex. It comes from the story Oedipus Rex, where a baby prince is thrown into the wilderness because a seer told his parents he was going to overthrow his father one day. Years later, the baby comes back, not knowing who he is, and he kills his father and sleeps with his mother. Upon finding out that his wife is his mother, he blinds himself. The whole story is a metaphor for how Oedipus was blind to the truth the entire time, and in the end, it physically manifests itself.*
  * C6H2(NO2)3CH3 ----- Tnt's chemical formula.
  * SyMbOlIsM
  * Missy  
~Imaj  
~Pranks  
~Remy  
~Picani  
~Nathan  
~October  
~Sun  
~Moon  
~And the other seasons  
~Brain
  * Circle. Pastels and happy emotions on the inside of it, Darker on the outside. the darker emotions bleed into the happier ones. It's like the room of requirement/inside out. Weave way through different emotions/objects to find things. Patton knows where everything is. Everything except the shield. Ignores the bad emotions.
  * Me realizing that I haven't yet introduced the other side's weapons to the readers.
  * I proceeded to choke on my water and started dying. Not from laughing or anything, I just started dying.
  * Start in a classroom, then it shifts into a lab. There are a lot of whiteboards with stuff on them. Pictures and drawings are on them. When you touch a picture/drawing, you get transported there. Deceit leans against a board and ends up at a college campus. They go back to the lab and end up on a deck of a boat. They explore the boat and find a room. Emotions bottles stuff. Find gauntlet.
  * The most suspicious conversation between Logan and Patton I have ever written. Sequel potential????


	8. famILY

Picani held the small child above his head. “This is ours know. She is one of us.”

“Picani, put release my sidekick’s daughter.” Roman sighed.

“Nope. She’s too precious for you guys. She’s ours now.” Missy said, wrapping his arms around her.

“Sorry Dad and Prince Roman. I don’t think I have a voice in this matter.” Chrissy said as Pranks wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Virgil was grinning.

“You’ll get her back tonight.” Remy leaned on Picani’s shoulder. “I swear she’ll be in one piece.”

Niche was shaking his head. “Chrissy, do you want to go?”

“Yes!” She grinned, and spun in the air.

“Are we really taking this child into our family?” A pixie with bright magenta wings asked, crossing his arms sassily.

“Percy Magenta, how dare you,” Picani said, “Chrissy is ours now. This is your little sister.”

Magenta huffed. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Chrissy exclaimed, and flew into Percy, wrapping him in a hug. He stuttered and seemed to go into error mode before a small smile crossed his face and he hugged back.

Niche sighed, smiling. He ran a hand through his hair. “Ok, I’ll be back later to pick you up. Remember, Avery’s party is tomorrow, so don’t do anything stupid. That would be a big mess if something happens.”

“Sweet! Come on Bae, let’s go show our new child the world!” Remy said to Picani, and the small army of pixies flew off with Chrissy in their ranks.

Virgil watched them fly away and Niche laughed. “I know they say it takes a village to raise a child, but this is just ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I have a really obscure reference in this chapter that is literally just fluff. I don't think anyone will get it unless they were in the comment sections of various Sander Sides vids.*


	9. Telling Thomas

Things were... different. That’s all Thomas could think. He wasn’t sure why, and he wasn’t sure when things started to change, but they definitely had. No more late nights worrying about the future or reflecting on his past mistakes. It was as if a silence had overcome the sides, and Thomas had to admit, he liked it.

“Hey kiddo!” The cardigan-clad-dad popped up next to Thomas. Thomas didn’t even look at him. “I’m just checking in. How are you doing?”

“Hey Pat. I’m doing good. These past couple days have been nice and calm. I don’t know why, but whatever all of you are doing, keep it up.” Patton blinked at him, as if realizing something.

“Ohhh… give me one second.” Patton flashes Thomas a grin before summoning Logan. Thomas noticed a nasty looking black eye on the fatherly trait.

“Salutation Patton, Thomas. May I inquire as to why I was summoned here?” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“We forgot to tell Thomas.” Patton said nervously, and Logan paled a little bit.

“Yep. We did.” Logan but his lip.

“What did you forget to tell me?” Thomas looked at the other two suspiciously. “Did something happen?”

“Oh, a lot happened.” Deceit popped up, causing Thomas to jump.

“Is he lying or not?” Thomas asked to no one, confused.

“Logan Honey, how about you go and check where Virge and Roman are, see if they want to come up?”

“Honey?”

“Sure thing Pat.” With that, Logan sunk out into the mindscape.

Thomas watched him go before looking over at the two remaining sides. “What did you forget to tell me?”

“It’s not really our whole thing to tell, kiddo… but basically Roman was kidnapped by a dragon witch and we had to go on some journey, you know, the type that happen in like fan fictions, and we saved him. But I almost died, Roman almost died, Virgil almost died multiple times…”

“What the heck? Is that why you look so beat up?” What Thomas asked, taking a step closer to the other and inspecting the injuries in his body.

“Um, yes. The others looked worse at one point but I was able to heal them, but my powers don’t work on me so I’m still hurt.” Patton said, and Deceit came over to the over two.

“No, you stay away from Patton!” Thomas stood in between the two traits.

“Do not worrying Thomas. Deceit is our “homie” now. Did I use that word right?” Logan said, popping back up.

“Yeah babe, you did.” Patton smiled. “Are the other two coming up?”

Logan nodded, stepping closer to Patton and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, though right now Romans’ trying to calm Virgil down about the whole thing. How much have you told Thomas about what happened?”

“The very basics with no details.” Patton responded, leaning into Logan.

“Ok, then we shall start him with this,” Logan turned to Thomas. “Patton and I are a couple now.”

A look of surprise cross Thomas’ face, and he whispered “logicality” under his breath.

“Roman and Virgil are also finally together! They’re so cute!” Patton exclaimed, grinning. “Oh, and of course, Deceit made a friend.”

“That’s great for all of you! But did this all happen while you were fighting a… ‘dragon witch?’ I thought she was simply a made up enemy for the Valentines day video.” Thomas said.

“Indeed. I know it is weird timing, but I will say that Virgil and Roman were already together long before the incident.” Logan stated. “And that witch is very, very real.”

“Ok.” Thomas wasn’t sure how to respond. “Why aren’t Virgil and Roman joining us, by the way?”

“We will be, I just have to convince Virgil to come out here.” Roman popped up, and he looked like hell. He had various cuts all over his body, and some of his face had nasty bruises.

“Why is he so nervous about coming up here?” Thomas asked, confused.

Patton sighed. “I’ll let him tell you, but let’s just say that our kiddo’s been keeping a few very important secrets from us for these past couple of years.”

“Not that it’s his fault,” Logan cut in. “We completely understand why he didn’t tell us, and it’s not like we tell him everything either.”

Roman looked over to the two of them and sighed. “Virgil, Magpie? Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Thomas isn’t going to react bad, so please come up here?”

Virgil snapped into existence, standing behind Roman. He seemed to be in the worst state of any of them, exhausted and beat up. He looked tense, and Roman sighed, taking the other’s hand and slowly guiding Virgil into full view. Thomas gasped.

“You...you have wings.” Thomas said in awe. He sat on the couch. “I--I mean, this wasn’t what I was expecting. It’s really cool though.”

“What were you expecting?” Virgil asked.

“Probably something along the lines of ‘you’re a dark side that tried to destroy me at one point.’ Or something like that. You all got me worried for no reason.” Thomas sighed.

“What? I’m slightly hurt by that, but I would never do something like that. I never tried to destroy you. And even if I did, I wouldn’t keep that a secret. You deserve to know something like that.” Virgil leaned onto Roman, spreading one of his wings out. “So, you’re really ok with this?”

Thomas nodded. “Even if I wasn’t, what could I do? I just glad you don’t feel like you have to hide this from me anymore Virgil. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Thomas. Thanks all over you, for accepting me.” Virgil replied. “And thanks for helping me get Roman back from that witch.”

“Of course. We’d never leave our famILY in danger.” Patton grinned.

Thomas sighed. “Well, this has been a lot of information to process, and I think I need some time to just figure this out.”

“Of course kiddo!” Patton grinned. “Come on everyone, let’s let Thomas get some rest. Us too, I know some of you haven’t been sleeping…”

The five sides all sunk out, leaving Thomas alone. He shook his head and flopped onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oof this chapter hits different after the latest vid. (DWIT)*


	10. A cursed paragraph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This scene pops up in chapter 4 of Communication, but while it was unfinished, I realized how bad it sounded as a stand-alone thing.*

"Patton’s breath caught, and the air in the kitchen turned hot. Hot enough to slowly burn the cookies on the counter. The moral side quickly pushed the logical one against the counter and stood in front of him protectively."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Y'all reading this knows what is actually happening in this chapter, but still.*


	11. HERE'S THE IMPORTANT STUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A character that has only been mentioned by name once returns, and she isn't happy about it. An old enemy greets her. Oh this also happens after chapter 4*

A flash of Rose and Gold, and she appeared. The void was dark, and a chill crept into her bones from every angle. It was a jarring experience, going from completely incorperal to existing in the shadow realm. 

A dangerous noise sounded from her right, and the pixie managed to drop to the ground just in time to avoid a claw swung at her head. She landed on the ground and tsked. 

“Really? Is that the way you should treat an old enemy?” The pixie asked the large dragon in front of her. 

The dragon witch huffed, glaring down at her. “I suppose not, especially since you’re not exactly on the team against me anymore, are you Rose?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “No, I’m still against you fully.”

The dragon raised an eye, and four colorful swirls of Orange, Yellow, Green, and Purple flapped around her head. “You’re still on the other side? Even after everything that happened so long ago? Have you forgotten about the reason you ended up here?” 

“No.” Rose sighed. “Of course I haven’t, it’s just, I have a daughter and a husband. And I trust them. Either way, everything is different now, people have changed.” 

“Sure. They’ve all changed, they’re perfectly honest now, nothing’s wrong.” The witch sneered. “You reforming here proves to both of us that that isn’t true.” 

Rose gulped. “I know. But it will be. I’ll make sure of it.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that while you’re trapped here?” The dragon witch asked. “You’re dead Rose. You can’t exactly reappear like some of us.” 

Rose thought for a second, then her gaze burned directly into the dragon’s eyes. “Just because my physical form was gone from the dreamscape doesn’t mean that my consciousness couldn’t see what was going on.”

The witch rolled her eyes, and the orange dragon slithered through the air and sniffed at Rose, who smiled. “Quit being cryptic. Gosh, I thought Emma was annoying.” 

“Don’t you dare insult her.” Rose snapped. “And fine, I’m just saying that even though I can’t leave this void doesn’t mean other people can’t come in. My body might be trapped, but my voice will make it out of here. I just have to wait.” 

“Really? You’re going to make sure everything will be ok by using _him_? That’s stupid and pathetic.” The witch snapped.

“If I remember it correctly, and trust me, I do, wasn’t he the one to defeat you?” Rose smirked. 

“Yeah, but--”

“Nope, no buts.” Rose cut her off.

The witch rolled her eyes. 

“And one more thing…”

The dragon looked down at the pixie, who was once the greatest warrior in all the land. She remained quiet, waiting.

“Can you not hurt them this time? You know how hurt they’ll be. Please don’t make it any harder on them.” Rose asked desperately. "And, make sure Chrissy is ok, please?"

The dragon rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Of course Rose. You know I wouldn’t mess with something this bad. I promise I won’t hurt them.”

The void flashed, with lightning, a royal shade of blue, then a baby blue. Rose and the dragon witch froze. Desperation flashed through Rose’s eyes, and the witch looked back, terror plastered in every inch of her being.

“It’s begun.” The witch said.

“You need to get back to the dreamscape.” Rose replied, the orange dragon curling up closer to her. 

With a nod, the dragon witch vanished from the prison that was the void, leaving Rose to comfort the dragons while listening to the blue sobs in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is something very important for Communication.*


	12. A bit of a Flashback

It was such a small gesture on the surface, yet it was momentous and dangerous and extremely stupid. But Rose didn’t care. She was starting to not care anymore. 

“Hey, are you here?” She yelled out into the darkness, the bundle in her arms shifting a bit. “It’s me.” 

“Of course it’s you. Who else glows that bright?” Two golden eyes shone out at the fairy. “But, why are you here? You know..._Roman,_” She spit that name out like a curse, “would hate it if he found out you were here.”

“He won’t. Emmaline is keeping him _entertained _at the Field Village.” Rose’s face contorted into a pained expression. “Either way, I’ll have enough time to get back.”

“Why even take the risk? Why are you here?” The dragon witch flopped onto the ground. 

“Because you’re my friend,” Rose landed on the ground next to her, making sure the bundle in her arms were secure. “And, I figured you’d like to meet her.”

“Her--You brought Chrysanthemum?!” Excitement radiated off the witch, and the area glew a little bit brighter. “Wow Rose, I didn’t think you would trust me with something like this. You shouldn’t. You know I’m bad, right? I’m the discourse that the others cause.” 

“No, that’s your purpose. Who you are is one of my best friends that I completely trust to meet my first child.” Rose smiled.

“I-wow, thanks.” The dragon witch smiled. 

Rose slowly unwrapped the child and set her on the ground. The kid was a flaming ginger, something she must have gotten from her father, yet the green tips obviously came from Rose. Chrissy looked around at her new surroundings in amazement, babbling happily. Then her eyes landed on the dragon witch, and a collective breath was held.

Suddenly, Chrissy was laughing and giggling, making grabby hands towards the witch. The child slowly placed her hands on the ground, pushing herself into a standing position, laughing as she tried to wobble over the dragon. 

Rose smiled wetly at the scene. “She’s almost at walking stage. For now she can only take about three or four steps. But she’s getting there, and Niche and I are so proud.” 

“She’s not glowing yet.” The dragon witch sounded choked up when Chrissy stumbled and fell to the ground. 

“No, she’s not old enough yet. But soon…” Rose smiled and walked over to her daughter, eyes shining with love. She picked Chrissy up and fluttered into the air, landing on the tip of the dragon witch’s nose. “Soon she will glow, and I can’t wait to see it. Niche and I believe she should glow more pink, like me, due to the fact that I spend more time with her. I was fascinated to find that’s how fairies develop their colors. The ones they spend more time with have a way of influencing how they glow.” Rose’s own warm red shimmered. 

“That’s wonderful. I hope she’ll be more like you when she grows up.” The dragon witch sighed. 

“Yeah, you know, except the whole, ‘go against direct orders from you king and converse with the enemy part.’” Rose laughed. “Speaking of, I should probably get back there soon.”

“Yeah, I guess you should.” The dragon witch sighed. “I’ll send out some dark ones over in the opposite direction of the Field Town, so you can say you were fighting them if they ask. I’ll make sure they won’t harm you or Chrissy.”

Chrissy giggled at her name, and the dragon witch’s gaze focused on her. “Thank you for letting me meet her. It’s been an honor.”

“Oh please, she adores you! We’ll be back soon. C’mon Chrissy, say goodbye to Auntie Marana.” Rose grinned up at her friend. “Maybe by next time she’ll start to glow.”

Chrissy babbled a happy goodbye, and Marana gave a soft smile. 

“Goodbye Chrysanthemum, I look forward to seeing you glow just like your mother.” Marana waved her tail to them as Rose bundled her daughter back up and flew off back toward the rest of the world.

Yet, Chrissy glows gold like her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I enjoy this dynamic. Also, we all know why Chrissy glows Gold instead on her mother's pink.*


	13. To see

“Marana? Are you here?” Rose yelled into the void. 

“Of course I’m here, where else would I be, the Void?” A sarcastic response sounded out as the Dragon Witch stepped into the fairy’s line of sight. “But, why are _you _here?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Seriously? We’ve been over this a million times Mar. I’m your friend. Whether or not you admit to it, you enjoy my company, and I enjoy yours.”

“Yes, but you also enjoy Emmaline’s company, yet you’re not currently with her.” Marana sighed. 

Rose deflated and landed on the ground. “Emma and I had to spend all day together. We each needed some alone time.” 

“Rough day?” 

Rose bit her lip and nodded, before silent tears started rolling down her face. Marana nodded and carefully booped the pixie on the head with her tail. Rose giggled a little bit, then frowned. 

“There’s something I have to tell you, and I don’t know how you’re going to react.” Rose said. 

"What? Is something wrong?” Marana was immediately on high alert. 

“Yes, no, I don’t know,” Rose trembled. “I’m so happy, I’m just _terrified_ because… Marana, I’m pregnant.” 

The dragon witch stopped in her tracks. “Oh my god. Really? That’s… That’s great!” 

Rose cracked a small smile before it crumpled into something else, and she started to sob. Marana was quickly there to catch her best friend before she fell to the ground. Rose curled up against her, and nothing was said for a few minutes. 

Finally, when the sobs stopped, Rose was able to speak once again. “Niche and I are so happy, but the thought of bringing a baby into this gods-forsaken world? Especially when I do what I do, it’s almost cruel. I can’t offer protection, or morals, or anything good! I was created to help kill, and I don’t want any kid learning from a mother like that!” 

“Rose,” Marana said. “You were not created to kill. We’ve been over this. You were created to help balance the world, and you’re not to blame that one of you can’t accept the light.” 

“But Mar, I’m just… so bad.” Rose said weakly. 

“No. Don’t you say that for even a second Rose. You’re not bad. Roman’s the bad one for forcing you to do what you do.” Marana said. 

“They killed Lemon. The Field Town. They finally are starting to fight back, but they killed the yellow dragon.” Rose sputtered. “I’m so proud of them, but they, they took something I cared about in an act of self-defense.” 

"I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure Lemon is safe in the void with the other fallen innocents of the realm.” Marana said. 

“What if that happens to my kid?”

“What?”

“What if people find out what I actually do when I work with Roman? What if they hate me, and take my baby from me as an act of revenge? Niche doesn’t even know what I really do, or what Roman and Emma do. What if he hates me?” Rose asked, the tears still running down her face. 

“You help kill people,” Marana said simply. “That’s a fact of your life right now. But you must not assume all people are as cruel and unforgiving as the one you are forced to align yourself with.” 

“But--” 

“Shhhh. Do you want to have this kid?” Marana asked plainly. 

"Yes! But what if I end up screwing them up horribly, what if I’m not ready to handle another life.” Rose tried to argue.

“Rose, you are one of the bravest people I have ever met, and you’re not bad at your core, you tried to stay alive, because you have to. And no, you can’t see the future, but I can, and trust me dear,your kid will make you proud one day.” Marana said. 

“I have no doubt they will.” Rose said. 

“Do Roman and Emma know about the baby?”

“Emma does. I told her earlier and she was really mad that I was still working with them. Roman however, does not know anything yet. I fear what would happen if I told him.” Rose explained. 

“Hm.” Marana appeared to be deep in thought. “When you tell Roman, your physical usefulness will be going away for the next couple of months however, you can do magic, yes?” 

“Yes, Emma and I are the only two that can ass far as we’re aware.” Rose said. 

“There’s currently one more, but you will not have the pleasure of meeting him for the next couple of years.” Marana said. “Tell Roman that you wish to create spells, so knowledge won’t be lost in case you or Emma die.” 

“Will that work?” 

“I believe it will.” 

Rose nodded. “Mar, I’m scared.”

“I am too Rose. But, knowing you, you’ll be a wonderful mother.” She said. “But, you will need some help with the spells, so, do you trust me?” 

“With my life Mar.” Rose responded easily.

“Ok, then look into my eyes.” She said, and Rose looked up at two bleeding golden eyes, and something zipped down her spine, and her head went a little bit fuzzy. She blinked a couple of times, before a weird feeling of being watched came over her. 

“What did you do?” She asked, looking around. 

“You’ll be able to see what you couldn’t before. It will help you with spells, and I assure you it will help later.” Marana explained. 

Rose’s eyes landed on the people. “That’s not strange at all. There are people watching us?” 

“Only some of the time.” 

“Why are they watching us?” Rose asked. 

“They’re here for a story, one that we will play a big part in.”

“Do they know I’m a villain? Do they know the horrible crimes I’ve committed?”

“I think they’ve figured it out. Many of them don’t trust you.” 

“What, why? Oh god, am I a bad mom?”

“You’re morally grey Rose, that it why. And no, they adore you kid, and they adore Emma and tolerate Niche?” 

“Will they be mad?” 

“At you? No. At the one who put you in this position, yes. You are loved Rose, and over time, the feeling of them will go away. I need you to pass this gift onto Emma as well, but not Roman.” 

“Ok, I will.” Rose said, shaking. 

“Good, and before you go.” Marana paused, “Congrats on the kid, you’re going to be wonderful, and they’re going to be wonderful.”

Rose grinned and hugged the other. “I’ll be back to visit soon! I can’t wait for you to meet them.” 

“Me either…” Marana sighed at the pixie flew off into the sky, back to her home and her husband. “And I’m sorry neither of us will get to physically see what a wonderful and brave your lady she will become. For your timer ticks down Rose, not that you know, and my timer has a lot of time, but I will not get to see her for most of it. And then I will not see at all.” 

Marana retreated back into her home, leaving what she said hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If y'all have any scenes you want written, or any questions you want answered, then put them in the comments!*

**Author's Note:**

> *Told you that some of these were short.*


End file.
